


A Friendly Gesture, That's All

by always_a_dreamer (directionerlerm)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionerlerm/pseuds/always_a_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel chooses to raise Dean from perdition simply because he's beautiful in every way, and not just because he's essential to the upcoming apocalypse. This is set at the beginning of season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Gesture, That's All

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old notebook recently, and it was entitled, "It's 1:30am, This Lacks Rhythm, and It Wasn't Supposed To Go Like This". I revised it a bit, and I guess I'm satisfied with it enough to post it here.

A beautiful feather

Falls down from above

And he glimpses leather

Before falling in love

With a hunter, out of all

Of these beings and creatures

So he stands up tall

And examines the features

Of another angel who has sinned

As a human being;

He hears whispers in the wind

About the man he is seeing

But he ignores them one by one

And digs his way through Hell

To save this broken gun

Loaded with an empty shell

But then he finds out

That this human does not believe

And he wants to scream and shout

But all he does is leave

 

Important to the apocalypse or not,

Saving him was just a friendly gesture;

The arrow that now pierces his heart was shot

By the one and only, Dean Winchester.


End file.
